the_quest_for_the_fugeaselfandomcom-20200215-history
List of TQFTF Movies
Hello hoomans. This page is a list of all the TQFTF Movies, plus a reviews list! Feel free to add your own movies and your own reviews. List of Movies Main Movies TQFTF1 TQFTF2: HBDK Wants Some Pie TQFTF3: CBDK's Crazy Christmas TQFTF4: The Quest for the Fugeasel: TBDK Location TQFTF5: The Finale (and you weren't ready!) Spinoffs TQFTF: Prequel (happens before the first TQFTF movie) TQFTF: Apocalypse (happens fifty years after The Finale) TQFTF: World (a much more child friendly retelling of the movies) TQFTF: Behind the Scenes (exactly what you'd expect) TQFTF: BDK and Angutrice Being Edgy (happens in an alternate timeline oOOOOOOH) TQFTF: The Musical (this also happens in an alternate timeline) Character Cabungo Games TQFTF: CBDK's Character Cabungo! (a small sandbox game released with some movies, let's you play as all characters from the movies and explore different places from the movies) TQFTF: Cruffle's Character Cabungo! The Great Castle Offensive (a text command game playable on the tqftf website (aka this wiki), where you can also play a demo version of the first character cabungo) TQFTF: Crystiac's Character Cabungo! The Adpocalypse (a RPG game released with some movies, primarily served as an advertisement for pokemon pine) Reviews TQFTF 1 "Horrible. HORRIBLE! BDK was ridiculously edgy and unlikable, and Butterflyunicorn was one waste of a character! Half the characters were barely important, and the titular Fugeasel wasn't even that important! Bottom line; HORRIBLE!" -Griffeo TQFTF2: HBDK Wants Some Pie "My family isn't that bad.. right?" -Liqeech TQFTF3: CBDK's Crazy Christmas "This movie is not just bad, it is ILLUMINATI! It has TF in the name so it will remind of transformation fetish, which will cause you to become part of the Illuminati's shapeshifting army! Third movie equals three sides, three sides equals ILLUMINATI! CBDK also has horns, meaning she's a devil in disguise! Don't let your children watch this movie! IT'LL BRAINWASH THEM!" -Lampshade TQFTF4: The Quest for the Fugeasel: TBDK Location "This movie is insanity. I think it drove me crazy watching it. First of all, why and how did TBDK fuse with a Griffeo?! Second of all, why did she try and control the FNaF timeline?! And the fact there's a funtime version of everyone feels like a random gimmick. Speaking of funtimes, the twist that TBDK created the funtime clones is painfully obvious. 1/10; complete crap." -Sylph the Shiny Rainingcloud TQFTF5: The Finale (and you weren't ready!) "This movie was great. Amazing plot, amazing visuals, great characters, and an endearing story! The plot was so good, that I can't even describe it. You just gotta watch it for yourself, and rate it five stars in the process! ..please?" -Totally not Butterflyunicorn in disguise TQFTF: Prequel "This movie made no sense. At all. Why was Soak singing about nacho cheese? Why did Heat and CitrusStar duet about their love of cheese balls? The first movie had dumb characters, but this is just surreal. Oh well, at least Fugeasel is important in this." -Griffeo TQFTF: World "This was just plain dumb. How much they toned down the violence was ridiculous. BDK's less edgy, but she's ten times more annoying with her obsession over breaking the fourth wall. And the sub-plot about alternate timelines was just really, really stupid and unnecessary. Yet again, this is a really bad movie." -Griffeo TQFTF: BDK and Angutrice Being Edgy "i am flattered" -Angutrice TQFTF: The Musical "This movie is complete and utter nonsense. First of all, why does NBDK now have an interest in spirits and voices?! Why does she want to steal the high-schools youthful voices so she sounds good?! And most importantly... WHY IS CU SITH AN AVERAGE HIGH SCHOOLER NOW?! This is just random.." -Griffeo TQFTF: CBDK's Character Cabungo! "I am confused about why someone would make an entire game, just to pack it with random movies for free." -Lokappa Category:Movies